History Unwritten
by doodlegirll
Summary: When you cease to exist, then who will you blame? That is an excellent question... .:Wilbur's POV. Oneshot:.


**Wow...has it really been almost a month since I last updated something? Holy shrimp...where did that time go?**

**Seriously, though, I have had a blast this past month. There hasn't been much writing, because I've been extremely busy, but it was still fun. :P Let's see...I got through my final exams alive, Arkansas was a ton of fun (the best trip I've had since Gran was alive!), and camp was absolutely amazing. I made a ton of new friends, and grew closer to the ones I already had in my youth group at church.**

**Anyway, I'm back now, and I can officially start updating again! Now that Arkansas and camp are over, it's officially summer, and I can write again! And summer means no more lame excuses as to why I didn't update. :D**

**Anyway, so I was flitting through some of my old files tonight, and I happened to come across the story I never finished that I wrote back in...May of last year, called _Existance_, and decided to rewrite it. I renamed it, and started over from scratch. And this was the result!**

**So enjoy! It's really late here, so I'm about to say goodnight! Don't forget to review! I will sic my cat Jake on you if you don't! (Though he'll probably just want you to scratch his tummy...Frankie's on summer vacation...)**

* * *

History Unwritten

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

Okay, I'm going to get right to the point.

I screwed up.

Big time.

First off, if you don't know me, my name's Wilbur Robinson, son of the inventor extraordinaire, Cornelius Robinson.

Second, if you _do_ know me, you'll know that I can be quite the idiot sometimes. Most of the time it's just little stuff, like running into the wall, or starting a food fight at school and getting suspended, or breaking one of Dad's inventions, but this one, really stupid mistake (which could have been easily avoided, mind you, had I done what I was supposed to) really takes the icing on the cake.

Third, I have a big mouth. Really, I do. I lied to my best friend, and then he got mad at me, and ran off and joined forces with the bad guy and his evil hat minion (or vise versa, whichever you think is more believable), and then I rescued him, and we were friends again, since he knew the big secret I had been harboring from him the whole time.

Forth, I have the uncanny ability to get myself into trouble without even having to try, and then the ability to get myself out of whatever trouble I'm in by either being one step ahead of my adversary (be it my mom or Tallulah after I replaced her pansy hat with a giant mutated Venus Fly Trap that ate all her clothes, or even the Bowler Hat Guy) or appealing to their better nature. Either way, it usually works.

Well, except this time, of course.

What exactly did I do this time?

I just wiped myself from existence!

Man, this really brings that Bob Dylan quote to a whole new level…

Seriously, I have no one to blame but myself. If I had listened to Mom in the first place and shut the garage door like I was supposed to, hadn't lied to Lewis about taking him back to see his mom, maybe all of this could have been avoided, and maybe I wouldn't be sitting here, nonexistent.

But I _didn't_ shut the garage door, and I _did_ lie to Lewis. Like I said, I can be quite the idiot.

So here I am, sitting here all alone, in this…blank place. It sort of reminds me of a piece of paper, and I'm the stick person trapped inside the endless white space with no way out, completely surrounded by four walls that said stick person has no idea the location of. It's almost like they're not there, until you try to walk off the paper.

This place is really weird. There's no wind here, no sound, no nothing. Just blank emptiness. Unless you count me, of course.

My jeans, Converse hightops, and Captain Time Travel t-shirt have all been substituted with white replacements. Even my hair is white. My eyes, I have no idea, but I can only hope they're still the brown they've always been. White or silver eyes would be really creepy…

As I continue to sit here, I can't help but wonder how much time has passed. Has been minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years since I got here? I can't tell; as I said, it's just blank nothingness. Time has no meaning here. Nothing has meaning here.

I can't help but wonder, as I think about time, what's going on back home. Is everyone okay? Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Grandma, Buster, Lefty, the others? Lewis? Do they still exist? If they don't, they must be on their own blank sheet of paper; there are no other stick people on mine.

Just me.

I sigh. I know this is my own fault. I should have done what I was told, and maybe I would be at home right now, playing a game of Chargeball, or racing Uncle Art in the Protectosphere or Gaston and his cannon, or time traveling.

Then again, if I had done what I was told, I wouldn't have met my best friend. I've only known Lewis for a little less than a day, but he's already my best friend. One of the only friends I've ever had, if you want the truth. Still, I never in my wildest dreams would have thought that my dad's past self would be my best friend. I don't see Lewis as my dad…I mean, I know he is, but at the same time, he isn't, if that makes any sense. My dad is the great inventor Cornelius Robinson; Lewis is an orphan trying to find a family and a place to belong. My dad owns his own company; Lewis is still in middle school. My dad's, well…my dad; Lewis is a kid, and is a lot like me. It's funny how things turn out sometimes, especially when time travel's thrown into the mix.

I guess I sort of deserve what I'm getting. I mean, it _is_ my fault, as I've said at least a billion times by now. It's my fault, no one else's. Mine. Only mine. I screwed up, and not I'm paying the price. If you can't do the time, don't do the crime.

And I guess all I can do is sit and wait to see what happens, and hope and pray Lewis is alright, and finds a way to fix things…otherwise, it looks like I'm stuck as a stick person forever!

...oOo...

_"When you cease to exist, then who will you blame?"  
-Bob Dylan_

**Hope you liked it! Review please!**

**-Robi**


End file.
